Some Heavenly Help
by writer chickie
Summary: Chpt. 7 up... Six years after the Arigami of Japan have been sent to 'sleep' they seem to be waking up. So some heavenly help is needed to help restore the peace.
1. Prologue

Some "Heavenly" Help  
  
The Prologue  
  
In a time after the Ama-no-hashidate (heavenly stairs) had fallen into the sea, but before the Arigami had awakened from their slumber the Heavens witnessed a wondrous event. Kameko, the Goddess of Life, gave birth to twins. The first-born was her son Kisho and then her daughter Akina. Both Kameko and Kagu-Zuchi, her husband the Fire God, were overwhelmed with happiness.  
  
As the twins grew the Gods and Goddesses of the Heavens often held their breath when the twins were around. Despite the constant efforts of Kameko and Kagu-Zuchi to keep the twins out of mischief, they were always up to something or following one of their "Anties" or "Uncles" around and getting underfoot. As they grew older Kisho and Akina began to grow apart, Kisho was very open and happy and sought knowledge while Akina was somewhat secretive, yet happy, and sought training in the fighting arts. By the time they reached adulthood they had nothing but their ancestors in common and rarely saw each other. As they took up their duties as Members of the Heavens Kameko and Kagu-Zuchi began to worry a bit about Akina. While they knew that Kisho had become the God of Knowledge a Patron of Scholars, they had no idea what Akina was doing. For months he heavens wondered about what Akina was up to and then one day Kisho let everyone know. Akina was the Goddess of all Fighters, both good and bad, and she was known as the God's Enforcer (something like Nemesis was in Greek Mythology) all those close to her were shocked, they had expected her to be the Goddess of Households or something of that nature, not something that was so unlady like. In their surprise they spoke harshly and fearing centuries of the same Akina fled to Earth vowing to live here through to eternity instead.  
  
Her departure from the Heavens went unnoticed for a time as the inhabitants of the Heavens though to avoid her till they came to terms with what she was or until their tempers cooled. It was they younger Gods and Goddesses, her friends that noticed Akina was missing. Alarmed they informed Kameko and Kagu-Zuchi that Akina was not in the Heavens. Kameko and Kagu-Zuchi tore the Heavens apart looking for their daughter. When she was not found in the heavens messages were sent between the Kuni-tsu-kami (earthly gods) and the Ama-tsu-kami (heavenly gods) and Akina was located. She was living on a small island, with just animals for company. As Kameko and Kagu-Zuchi looked down upon her they were amazed at how open she was around her animal companions, they had never seen her that open before. Kameko and Kagu-Zuchi were filled with joy at the happiness their daughter exhibited, and then it hit them. She was more than just the Goddess of All Fighters; she was the Goddess of Animals as well. It made sense to them; in their minds they saw a way to reason out why she was the Goddess of all Fighters. It was because she had never been out of the Heavens, she had never know that to be the Goddess of Animals was her true calling. But Akina knew better, she knew that she had been called to be both a protector of fighters and of animals and after having found her second calling she felt enough at ease to relax. Akina knew that those she has know in the Heavens would never understand her need to be both the Goddess of All Fighters and the Goddess of Animals and not just one or the other. And so she knew that she was on her own, that she would have to find her own way.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Please everyone Review, Review, Review.so I will know what will please those who read this. Thanx 


	2. Love that death cannot touch

Chapter 1 

      She sat watching he ocean's waves crash upon the rocky shore (**_No clue if that is what the beaches in Tokyo are like)_**, her long black hair whipping around she small form in the strong wind, her pale skin lightly pink from the stinging ocean spray carried by the wind. She was waiting for him to find her, she had felt the Arigami wake six years before and she felt them stirring again. They might remain asleep or they might wake, no one was sure, not even the gods. 

      Akina sighed she had been sitting on the beach since early morning awaiting Susano-oh. It was almost sunset when he finally appeared, his wife Kaede at his side.

      "You took your time Uncle."

"Ahh, you made it Akina, I'm glad I was afraid your family would make it impossible for you to meet me."

"They stopped trying to control me a while ago Uncle, they learned that it could be hazardous to their health, especially Kisho."

"I'm sorry Akina it must have been hard."

"It doesn't matter Uncle, it was a long time ago. Now what did you wish of me."

"My Lady Kaede and I wish for you to look out for the Princess Kushinada and her Protector. If the Arigami wake they will be stronger and they will be looking for revenge against the one who put them to sleep."

"And you think that I will be able to keep these newly evolved Arigami at bay while the Kushinada and her Protector learn how o deal with them. Why do you think I will be able to stand against the Arigami?"

"Because my dear niece you know the Arigami, in happier times you were close to their King."

"You forget Uncle, I was never close to Murakumo and I have avoided Arigami as if they were the plague since he came into power. His brother I loved, him I hate!"

"I know Akina and I know that it will pain you to be involved in this but your help is needed."

"Please Milady Akina help my sister. She deserves all the happiness this world would give her. If the Arigami wake and attack she will have no way to defend herself."

"I understand your concern Lady Kaede but I am not sure what to do. I once loved the Arigami King, not Murakumo of course, but his older brother. I loved him with all my heart and he loved me but Murakumo shattered our happiness. He killed his brother so that he could control the Arigami and I could do nothing. Uncle you forget that as much as I may want to take revenge upon Murakumo I can't, when I married Katsuhiro I swore that I would never fight against the Arigami, unless the Arigami tried to kill me. I have kept my promise this long and I would like it if I could keep from breaking it."

"These are innocent people who will be hurt unless you help Akina. They will die if you don't help them. They can only fight the arigami if they are given enough time to improve their weapons."

"I realize that Uncle! But there is still the conflict between what you want of me and the promise I made to Katsuhiro."

"What about the promise you made to your fellow Gods, your promise to aid when called."

"Of all things you could hold over my head! What so you wan me to do Uncle? Either path leads me to break a promise!"

"You should realize that you have no choice. Murakumo knows that you are in Japan and you can bet your Immortality that he will come after you even as those who follow him attack the Kushinada and those close to her. I do not believe that Katsuhiro would wish to see innocents die at his brother's hands!"

"You're right, he wouldn't, but unfortunately he isn't here to tell us what he would want. I am not going to try and decide what Katsuhiro would want or wound not want, there is too much room for error!"

"What if you could ask him and he were to tell you that your promise was no longer relevant, what would you do?"

"Laughs Kill Murakumo, killing two birdies with one shot. I would have my revenge on Katsuhiro's killer and the Princess Kushinada would be safe."

"Akina! Think Akina, think. Killing Murakumo would serve no purpose; there are others who would step up to fill his place. The only way to win is to fight long enough for a way to be found to put them back to sleep."

      I don't care, one day I will see Murakumo dead for what he did to Katsuhiro!"

      I realize that Akina! I am just asking you to wait and help the Princess Kushinada."

      If I could I would Uncle! But as I have said I cannot fight the Arigami! That is a promise I will not Break!"

      In a bright flash of light they were in the Fortunak Islands of Paradise **_(I hope that is right, I looked but I have no idea if that is the right name for the afterlife type of heaven, it is supposed to be the home of everlasting life.)_** and standing in front of Akina was Katsuhiro. Her eyes wide in shock, Akina had to sit down for fear of fainting.

      "Husband perhaps we should leave Akina and Katsuhiro alone for a bit, it has been some time since they have seen each other. I am sure that there is much that they have to discuss."

      Once Susano-oh and Kaede had walked off Katsuhiro sat down next to the still shocked Akina. As she was recovering from her shock he sat there and just looked at her. Drinking in the sight of the one person he loved more than anything. With a slight hesitation, bore from being apart; Katsuhiro pulled Akina into his arms. He sighed; it felt so good, even just to hold her. It had been so long, and even if they were together forever it wouldn't be enough time. As Akina began to relax in his arms Katsuhiro held her tighter pretending that it was like before, that they were in Japan and that he was still alive. It was Akina who moved first, she leaned back in his arms and looked him in the eyes, searching for something. Satisfied she leaned forward and kissed him. A simple kiss filled with longing and all the love she felt for him. They were both breathless when they finally broke apart and were content just to be in each other's arms, as if time waited on them. I was Katsuhiro who finally broke the silence.

      "I know what is going on Akina, and your Uncle is right I don't want to see innocents die because of a promise you made to me long ago, so I release you of it." All this was said in a hurry, so he was slightly breathless by the time he was finished.

      "Katsuhiro! What do you mean?"

      "I release you of your promise. I want you to fight against those Arigami that are waking."

      "But why? They are your people and I know that you do not want to see them hurt!"

      Katsuhiro turned Akina around so she was facing him; with his hand resting on either side of his face he forced her to look at him. Her teary emerald eyes met his warm chocolate eyes and he spoke:

      "Why? Because I love you Akina, you are my world, my reason forever having existed. Without you my life would have been empty, meaningless. You filled my life with joy and sunshine and love, the likes of which I had never imagined. It was for you that I was born."

      He pulled her to him in a crushing embrace.

      "And it is you I have missed every second of everyday since I was taken from your arms. I have counted the days since I died, waiting to see you again. Now that I hold you again I don't ever want to let you go and yet I know I must."

      "Oh Katsuhiro, I don't want to let you go either! I can't bear to lose you again!"

      Sobbing she pulled away to meet his eyes and as the first tears began to run down her checks there was a blinding flash of golden light. Once they could see again they saw Kameko standing before them. Her eyes shadowed with the pain she felt for her daughter.

      "Akina let me help you, return to the Heavens and I will give Katsuhiro back his mortal life."

      I can't mother, my place has never been in the Heavens and even if it had been I could not stand to be apart from Katsuhiro knowing he lived, I love him too much. I will love him until time stops and I would do nothing that would be denying that love."

      "I had hoped that your love ran that deep it makes what I am about to do so much easier. The love you share makes it so that death is a small obstacle if the two people who share it wish to be together. Your souls already reside together so bringing your bodies back together will be the easy part. That is of course if you except."

      "Of course I except Lady Kameko, I would be a great fool to dismiss a chance to be with Akin again in all ways. And for all that I am, I am not a fool."

      "Of course you aren't Katsuhiro. I all that I ask in return is that you do your best to protect Akina and to help protect the Kushinada, Japan needs her."

      "I will do so to the best of my abilities Lady Kameko."

      "That is all that can be asked."

      As Kameko began to return Katsuhiro to his mortal body, after a thousand years, Susano-oh and Kaede returned, the showed little surprise at seeing Kameko there with Akina and Katsuhiro.

      "Ah, they are to be together again I presume?"

      "Yes, despite what the others say it is for the best. Even with her powers as a Goddess Akina cannot protect the Kushinada by herself, and despite what she thinks she needs to be protected from time to time."

      With our warning there was another flash of light and Akina was once again sitting on the beach, only this time she was in Katsuhiro's arms. It was a while before Akina could make herself move from the comfort and warmth of Katsuhiro's embrace to stand. She could not bear to break the contact completely and so she kept a hold of his hand as she stood. Tugging him up to stand beside her. Together they turned to face Susano-oh and Kaede.

      "I will protect the Princess Kushinada and her companions from Murakumo and those who follow him, for however long I am needed. I cannot promise anything beyond that."

      "I understand Akina, and Kaede and I both thank you. We had better hurry though, I fear Murakumo and his followers are beginning to wake and I would have the Kushinada and her protector know that you are on their side before the battle begins."


	3. Slight Side Note

**Disclaimer – **I do not own any of the characters of Blue Seed, I only own 

      Akina, Kisho, Kameko and Katsuhiro. Everyone else is borrowed either

      from the series Blue Seed or from Japanese mythology. 

**Note – **While I am writing this for fun and as a vacation from the other stuff

      I am working on in the so-called "real" world, I would greatly appreciate

      it if people would let me know how I am doing. Whether you like the

      Story or hate it I would love to know what you think. Keeping in mind

      that suggestions are always welcome. 

A Slight Side Note- 

****

      It was been six years since the arigami were forced into sleep and the members of the TAC have gone forward with their lives. The TAC still exists, it was needed for a year or so after the arigami were put to sleep to deal with the odd arigami who hadn't fallen asleep, but as of lately there hasn't been much for them to do and if they all hadn't shared a feeling of unease they all would be working different jobs at this moment.

      After Momiji fully recovered from the effects of the Rite of Maturi _(is that right?)_ she and Kusanagi began dating. After dating for three years Kusanagi proposed and they married six months later. They have been married for two and a half years and live in a house on the outskirts of Tokyo, so as to be close to their friends.

      Kome and Yaegashi dated for a year before he proposed, they were married a year later and have been happily married for four years now. They live in an apartment in downtown Tokyo with the adult version of the puppy Kome rescued from the arigami.

      Mr. Kunikida and Ryoko were married six months after the majority of the arigami were stopped. They live in Mr. Kunikida's house in Tokyo.

      Sakura and Sugishita have a serious relationship but seem unwilling to move beyond dating, yet at times act as if they were an old married couple.

      Matsudaira is still divorced and deeply involved in her work, but she now spends a great deal of time with Jun and her Ex-husband.

      Momiji's friend Akiko moved to Tokyo after graduating from High School _(not sure what it is called in Japan)_ and currently attends the University in Tokyo.

      Momiji's Mother and Grandmother made it through the arigami attacks with little harm and continue to live in Izuno, but Momiji manages to visit often, after all she is married to a man who can fly.


	4. And it Begins

**Disclaimer – **I do not own any of the characters of Blue Seed, I only own 

      Akina, Kisho, Kameko and Katsuhiro. Everyone else is borrowed either

      from the series Blue Seed or from Japanese mythology. 

**Note – **While I am writing this for fun and as a vacation from the other stuff

      I am working on in the so-called "real" world, I would greatly appreciate

      it if people would let me know how I am doing. Whether you like the

      Story or hate it I would love to know what you think. Keeping in mind

      that suggestions are always welcome. 

Chapter 2 – And it begins to begin – 

      Susano-oh had barely finished speaking when they appeared in he middle of the TAC's weekly meeting. Before anything could be said Kusanagi stepped in front of Momiji, with his blades out daring someone to try to hurt her. At the same moment Akina plucked a sword our of thin air and blades popped out of Katsuhiro's forearms **_(His is Murakumo's brother remember)_** and together they settled into defensive stances in front of Susano-oh and Kaede. The room was so quiet that you could hear every breath taken. Kaede finally had enough and broke the silence.

      "Everyone STOP IT!! We came to offer help. Murakumo and those arigami who follow him are waking and preparing to wreak havoc upon Japan. They will be stronger than before; you will not be able to defeat them without help. Akina and Katsuhiro have agreed to help you as much as they are able, to buy you enough time to find a way to defeat them permanently."

      The wide-eyed members of the TAC all took a step back, away from those around Kaede and if possible Kusanagi looked even more ready for a fight. Sighing Akina stood all the way up, not that at 5' 2" she had very far to go, and beside her Katsuhiro did the same, retracting his blades as he stood.

      "Uncle, it might be best if you and Lady Kaede left. Every moment brings Murakumo and his minions closer to waking and as much as I will enjoy going head to head with him, it would be difficult with you involved."

      "Are they that close to waking Akina?"

      "I am not sure, but I want to error on the side of safety and as long as you and Lady Kaede are here you pose a danger. You are a God Uncle, but you have never been fond of a fight."

      "I believe that you are right Akina, but do all of us a favor, be careful Murakumo can kill you. I would rather not have to explain why everyone must attend your funeral."

      "I know Uncle and so I shall try to be careful, but I can not promise anything. Now get ye gone before they wake and we have to fend off an army of minions."

      In yet another flash of light Susano-oh and Kaede were gone. Leaving Akina and Katsuhiro with some very shocked TAC members.

      "Well he certainly has gotten flashy when it comes to translocation. I remember when it was hard to notice when he came or left. Wonder what changed his mind…."

      In an action that was quick from practice Akina sheathed her sword in its scabbard. Looking at the members of the TAV she defiantly looked each of them over, finally meeting Kusanagi with a challenging look. 

      "Well? Do all of you plan on being standing here looking like fish out of water when Murakumo and his Minions show up? Or would you rather be ready for them? Either way is fine with me. I mean I won't matter in the end, either way I will still get to kick his ass. The only unknown variable is when and how long lasting of an impression I leave on him…hopefully it will be permanent."

      "Who are you?!" This was from Kusanagi.

      "Who are we? I'm the person that our friend the God of Storms and Protector of the Arigami called in to make sure that you were safe from Murakumo and his minions long enough to find a way to deal with them."

      "That still doesn't answer my question of who you are! Why should we trust you when we know nothing about you?"

      "I am the Goddess of Fighters and of Animals. I am the wife of he former King of the Arigami. I am the disowned daughter of the Goddess of Life and the God of Fire and more importantly I am your new bodyguard for the time being. Oh and my name is Akina."

      "I've never heard of you Akina so why should I believe any of what you just told me?"

      In the blink of an eye Akina was behind Kusanagi with a knife to his throat. As the rest of the room watched in shocked silence as Akina made he dagger disappear and walked back to stand by Katsuhiro. Katsuhiro mean while buried his head in his hands with a loud sigh.

      "Akina was that really necessary?"

      "What would you rather I had done? There isn't much time left, Murakumo and his minions are fighting their way awake even as we speak. As I know this, I know that as soon as they have even partially recovered from the effects of waking they will try to attack the Kushinada. Even if he doesn't try for the Princess Kushinada he will try to end your life again Katsuhiro, he will know that you have been given back your body and allowed to return to earth. He killed you once; he will no hesitate to try to kill you again. I will not lose you to Murakumo again Katsuhiro!"

      " Akina you won't lose me. I will not let Murakumo take away our happiness again!"

      "Katsuhiro you don't understand! It was because of me that he was able to kill you the first time. I CAN'T LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN!"

      "Akina look at me, Damn it! It wasn't your fault! I knew what would happen if I fought Murakumo but I did it anyway because I thought I had to prove something to you, I though I had to be the best or I would lose you, but I was wrong and my mistake cost us so much. But we have been given another chance and I am not about to watch you go after Murakumo alone, we will do this together."

      "You may not have a choice in that matter. Out of everyone here I have the best chance of killing Murakumo. I'm a Goddess Katsuhiro; I trained the majority of my life as a fighter. I may not have been in a fight for a while but that doesn't mean much."

      As they stood, eyes interlocked in struggle, Kusanagi cleared his throat effectively getting their attention. They both turned to look as him as he began to speak.

      "Just who in hell are the two of you? I realize that you're on our side, but that doesn't exactly explain who you are."

      Akina and Katsuhiro looked at him like her was a moron before Katsuhiro started explaining again.

      "The woman standing next to me is named Akina. She is my wife and the Goddess of Fighters and Animal. I am called Katsuhiro, I was once the King of the Arigami, but my brother Murakumo killed me so that he could rule."

      As Katsuhiro finished the room filled with chatter as each member of the AC talked over the others, trying to understand why they now had a Goddess and a former King of the Arigami helping them. Akina and Katsuhiro just looked at each other with disgust as the din rose, as each member grew louder in the race to be heard. Finally Akina had had enough.

      "ENOUGH! We have precious little time for this."

      As the noise died Katsuhiro walked over and quietly started talking with Kusanagi and Mr. Kunikida trying to decide what they would do. Mean while Akina was pacing and fidgeting, every so often she would reach for something hat no one else could see. As the planning between the men was ending Akina suddenly disappeared.

      "WHAT THE…!?"

      "Hmmm….looks like her family is trying to interfere in her life again, or maybe they are just going to help with this mess…not likely."

      "How can you know that, you didn't even see her disappear!"

      "I didn't have to see I happen to know. There are only a few entities in the Universe that can summon Akina to their presence and for the most part they are her family. My guess is that her brother or her father doesn't want her involved in this mess."

      "How can you be so FLIPPING calm, if Yaegashi disappeared like that, even if I knew why I would be just a tad worried and angry!"

      "I am worried about her, the last time she and her brother saw each other she nearly killed him. As for her father they can barely stand to be in the same room after the last time he summoned her. I believe that she spent ten years trapped on her island after that incident. I trust her though, to get herself back her safely, in this instance there…."

      Katsuhiro was interrupted by the reappearance of a very angry and armed Akina. When she had disappeared she had been wearing a red sundress, with her long hair lose down her back. Now she was in back and silver. She had on a backless silver tank top with hip hugging black leather pants and boots. Her long black hair was braided and coiled 'round the back of her head. More importantly she was armed, with at least three long daggers, one strapped horizontally to the back of her belt and one on the outside of each thigh, hilts a bright blue. The member of the TAC all looked in askance to Katsuhiro.

      "Well Akina?"

      "My Father and brother cannot understand my fascination with the mortal world and must therefore ask that I not involve myself in such a crucial matter as a fight between the Princess Kushinada and Murakumo the Leader of the Arigami. Arrogant Bustards I hope that Kisho gets eaten by a dragon and father gets hit by the next rock to pass his way!"

      "Akina! There are more important matters than what should happen to your family, to attend to!"

      "What? Oh yes. There is little time as I though earlier. Murakumo and his minions wake tonight, by moonrise if Mother is correct."

      "Any ideas how we can hold them off Akina?"

      "Ummmmm….possibly but I need to think about it."

      "What is going on Akina? What did you hear that you aren't telling us about?"

      "Nothing is going on…and they didn't say anything of importance they just reminded me about something."

      "Tell Me Akina!"

      "They just reminded me some things that could be of use, I just have to make sure that they are willing to help fight a battle that isn't theirs."

      "Akina, these secrets are getting exasperating!"

      "I know they are, but there is no help for them, they are what could prove most useful in the end. For now I think we should prepare for tonight. Sunset is three hours away and time moves faster than one wishes in times like this. Did you ever figure out what was going to happen?"

      "To some degree. It was decided to wait upon the Arigami at Kusanagi and Momiji's. Hopefully as we fight Matsudaira can collect enough information on Murakumo or his minions to help devise a way to defeat them."

      "Good plan, while you guys do that, I think I shall go pay a visit to some old friends."

      "Akina you are not going to go looking got Murakumo, for all you know he could be stronger than you. You are a divine being but a lesser divine being while he is the King of the Arigami!"

      "I am still a goddess Katsuhiro and he is not a god. Even if I went looking for him the chances of him beating me in a fight are small, I am too old to fall for his tricks. Besides there is something that is needed that I have to find."

      With a small wave in Katsuhiro's direction Akina took a step and vanished in a flash of silver and blue flame **_(she disappears differently than the older gods and goddesses)_**. Leaving behind an agitated Katsuhiro and a laughing Kusanagi. After a moment Katsuhiro turned to Kusanagi and leveled a look that should have killed at him

      "And what pray tell is so funny?"

      Kusanagi had to make several attempts to before he was able to calm his laughing enough to reply to Katsuhiro. "It's just laugh that you wife seems laugh to be able to take care of herself laugh, it also seems like the two of you argue more about laugh her being able to hold her own than anything. That and the look on you face when she left was indescribable" At this point Kusanagi got to laugh for a moment more before Momiji leveled a loaded glance at him, effectively getting him to calm down.

      "It isn't funny! Akina, despite appearances, cannot always take care of herself. She frequently forgets that there are some much stronger than she and that enemies often come in pairs or more. Besides I cannot help but worry about her, she is my Wife and I love her."

      "She loves you, which is all the more reason to trust her judgment and her determination to come back to you."

Meanwhile – 

      While Kusanagi and Katsuhiro argued Akina was wandering around her island home, possibly for the last time. She had not intention of seeking Murakumo out she had little doubt that he would find her this night. And there was nothing in existence that could keep her from killing him, not even Katsuhiro, she could not allow Murakumo another chance to kill Katsuhiro. Besides no one knew what she was capable of. As she sat there upon the sandy shore of her island, her lap was suddenly filled to overflowing with mice and a rabbit, the branches above her filled with songbirds, a finch, a hawk, a falcon, a pair of eagles, panthers and leopards. Akina was delighted to see her friends of the animal world, but saddened at the likely hood of this being the last time she saw them. It grew dark as Akina sat in the comforting company of the animals. Suddenly as the sun sank below the western horizon in its brilliance of red and scarlet and blue and orange and yellow and green and pink and purple, the birds burst out in song and two deer appeared to either side of Akina. Akina sighed it was time for her to be going, the fate of all resting in what would come next.


	5. She What!

**_Disclaimer – _**_I do not own any of the characters of Blue Seed, I only own _

_      Akina, Kisho, Kameko and Katsuhiro. Everyone else is borrowed either_

_      from the series Blue Seed or from Japanese mythology. _

**_Note – _**_While I am writing this for fun and as a vacation from the other stuff_

_      I am working on in the so-called "real" world, I would greatly appreciate_

_      it if people would let me know how I am doing. Whether you like the_

_      Story or hate it I would love to know what you think. Keep in mind_

_      that suggestions are always welcome. Updates will for the most part be _

_      pretty slow as I am working around 2 advanced placement classes and _

some other big obligations and the wonderful muses seem to have cursed me with writers block in the area of this story. I will update as much as I am able…but updates more than likely will be slow in coming until the break for winter holidays. 

**Chapter 3 – She What?!**

      The members of the TAC were all trying to stay busy in hopes the night would proceed faster. Momiji was in the kitchen when suddenly there was a loud "pop" and she felt the world turn and slip from beneath her feet. Before Kusanagi would catch her, Momiji crumpled falling limply to the floor in what appeared to be a faint. Worried Kusanagi picked her up and carried her through the hall into the living room and laid her down on one of the couches, grabbing the throw blanket from the back of one of Momiji's oversized chairs and wrapping it around her. Finished Kusanagi stood up looking for Matsudaira, to see if there was anything she could do for Momiji, instead he found Katsuhiro unconscious by the front door. Sighing Kusanagi lifted him onto the other couch and covered him with the throw blanket from the other oversized chair. Shaking his head Kusanagi started searching the house for Matsudaira. Finding her, he told her what had happened before rushing back to check on Momiji. He found that nothing had changed, both Momiji and Katsuhiro were still out cold.

      Then with little, non-blinding, flashes of light animals began to appear in the house. The smaller animals sitting on top of tables and on Momiji and Katsuhiro. The larger animals appearing in the oversized chairs, in front of the fire place, on the rugs covering the floor and under table. While the many birds perched where ever they could, the backs of the chairs and couches, lampshades and the branches of Momiji's sturdier houseplants. Suddenly with a blinding flash a woman appeared; tall and slim with long, thick golden hair and large sapphire blue eyes. Surprised they could only stare and were startled when she spoke.  

      "Ummm….Excuse me for appearing like this but could you please tell me where my sister Akina is?"

      Kusanagi was still shocked by the woman standing in front of him so it was Matsudaira who answered.

      "I'm afraid that we have no idea where Akina might be. She left a while ago with no mention of where she was going, other than that she was going looking for something the could prove helpful"

      "Oh well then…how odd. That doesn't sound like Akina at all…"

      The woman suddenly sopped talking when she was the animals and Katsuhiro. Ignoring Matsudaira and Kusanagi she made her way to where he lay, carefully stepping over and around the animal obstacle course. She stopped when she reached his side and scooped up the mouse who was sitting on his head.

      "Akako what is going on here?"

      The mouse gave her a look that screamed "duh" and twitched its tail like mad.

      "WHAT! Is Akina Insane, He'll Kill Her!"

      Matsudaira and Kusanagi looked at each other in confusion as the woman leveled on evil glare at the mouse. Running footsteps announced the arrival of the other members of the TAC, brought by the woman's yell. As the woman stood glaring at the mouse Kome Burst in.

      "What is Hell is going on here?! And who the Hell are you?!"

      "What? Oh sorry, I', Akina's sister, Indaliai (**_not sure where this name comes from but it means Sea Feather, feather from the sea_**). I came to see if Akina needed any help, I saw her confrontation with Kisho earlier and thought she might be in some sort of trouble. I managed to get where she was from Uncle Susano-oh but I wasn't expecting Katsuhiro to be here…the rumors about his being given back his life are flying around the heavens of course but one can't believe the contents of a rumor."

      "What do you mean there were rumors? And that sill doesn't explain what is going on here!"

      "Oh, you didn't know? Katsuhiro was killed a ling while back by Murakumo. It was a long before any of you where born. The rumors were saying that Mother gave him back his mortal life today. When I asked she said something about getting tired of watching them mourn for each other day after day. Didn't really make much sense to me, but it obviously got her off the hook with the elder gods, and boy were they cranky from what I hear. shrugs As for what is going on I'm not sure, might have something to do with Murakumo and the arigami who follow him waking up, but I'm not all together sure. shrug Truth be told I'm not sure that the Elder Gods know very much about what is going on."

      Before Kome could get anymore frustrated with Indaliai Matsudaira inched forward to talk to Indaliai. 

      "Is there anything you can do for Momiji or Katsuhiro? Can you wake them or find Akina and see if she can do anything?"

      "I can try and if there is nothing I can do, then maybe Uncle Susano-oh can help. Akina is going to be a bit busy for a while I'm afraid."

      Frowning in concentration Indaliai moved to stand behind Momiji's head. She held her hand, the one not holding Akako, over Momiji and rose colored light engulfed the unconscious form of Momiji. Suddenly the light darkened to a deep red color, flashing once before dissipating. As the light vanished Momiji's eyelids flickered and she began to wake. Heedless of the animals in the room Kusanagi made his way to Momiji's side and picked her up, cradling her close to his chest. His concerned eyes were the first sight she saw. As everyone in the room watched Momiji and Kusanagi, Indaliai walked over to stand beside Katsuhiro. She tried doing the same thing with him, but it didn't work.

      "Darn It! I don't know what to do now! Hat should have worked…maybe it is because he isn't human. But in that case I should still be able to do something!"

      Anything else that Indaliai might have said was cut off by a groan from Katsuhiro. Opening his eyes he groaned again.

      "What are you doing here Indaliai? And what just happened?! I feel like I fell from Heaven and crashed into the earth with my head."

      "Well, in a way you did earlier. But that isn't what caused this. It has something to do with Murakumo and his bunch waking up, both you and Momiji are connected to them somehow. I came to see if Akina needed help, I was afraid that she might have been effected, but according to the animals she is safe on her island, or rather she was."

      Slowly Katsuhiro sat up resting his head in his hands making his speech slightly muffled.

      "What do they mean by that? How could they not know where she is? She's their Goddess!"

      "Calm down Katsuhiro, it's not their fault, in fact they are just as worried as we are. That was part of the reason I cam to see if she needed help, I can't sense her. More than likely she is just hiding her presence from Murakumo…What Akako?!…Oh well that puts things in a different perspective. According to Akako it could just be a byproduct of her fight with Murakumo…a shield of some sorts to protect the earth from the fight…"

      "WHAT?! She promised that she wouldn't go looking for him. Is she insane?! He could kill her!"

      "She didn't go looking for him, he found her according to the animals. As for the rest I agree with you, but Akina always manages to come out on top no matter what is thrown her way, we just have to hope that holds true in this instance."


	6. A Battle

**_Disclaimer – _**_I do not own any of the characters of Blue Seed, I only own _

_      Akina, Kisho, Kameko and Katsuhiro. Everyone else is borrowed either_

_      from the series Blue Seed or from Japanese mythology. _

**_Note – _**_While I am writing this for fun and as a vacation from the other stuff_

_      I am working on in the so-called "real" world, I would greatly appreciate_

_      it if people would let me know how I am doing. Whether you like the_

_      Story or hate it I would love to know what you think. Keep in mind_

_      that suggestions are always welcome. Updates will for the most part be _

_      pretty slow as I am working around 2 advanced placement classes and _

some other big obligations, I will update as much as I am able…but updates more than likely will be slow in coming until the break for winter holidays. 

Chapter 4 – A Battle 

      As the last bits of light from the setting sun Akina felt it, Murakumo had found her. With a though she sent the animals away to Katsuhiro's side.

      "Well, well what do we have here? An exile from the heavens perhaps, a weakling and misfit."

      "You haven't changed a bit Murakumo, you're still a jack ass. What do you want, to try to finish what you started?"

      "Tisk, tisk little sister one would think you hate me."

      "They would be right. I would love nothing better than to tear you to pieces. You killed my husband and at the time I could do nothing; however times change. Go back to sleep Murakumo, Japan has no need for you!"

      "Never! This land has been corrupted by humans and must be cleansed!"

      "You're wrong Murakumo, the humans have enriched Japan. You of all beings should not judge. We of the Heavens and Earth do not judge and neither should you. I warn you, leave well enough alone or you might not like was you stir up."

      "laughs I can handle what ever you can throw at me."

      "I was hoping you would say that Murakumo. I am going to enjoy killing you and those who follow you; I have been denied this fight for far too long."

      "You have no hope of killing me Akina, I am far superior to you, and exile from the Heavens, a goddess only in name and line, never deed."

      "evil smile You would be surprised Murakumo, I have quite a few satisfied followers. You on the other hand have more than just a few who are just a tad dissatisfied."

      Without warning Akina was on her feet sword in one hand and an angry looking ball of black energy in the other. In the blink on an eye the ball of energy was hurtling towards Murakumo's chest. There was no time for Murakumo to move out of the way, and the blast took him full in the chest. Sending him into the air and back quite a few feet.

      "Did you think I would be an easy opponent Murakumo? A goddess a push over? laughs Loosing so badly six years ago must have been more of a shock than previously thought, if you are thinking of taking me on."

      "Your pride will be your downfall Akina!"

      "If it had been my pride speaking just then I would agree but facts are facts Murakumo. I am way outta your class!"

      Another energy ball appeared but this time before the energy ball could fly at him, Murakumo allowed the blades sheathed within his arms to appear. He was prepared when Akina threw the ball at him and used his blades to block it.

      "You are brave Akina to break the promise you make to my brother. Do you think that just because he is dead it means that it no longer matters? You promised the "King of the Arigami" not to attack the arigami not my brother."

      "Murakumo you might want to wipe that smug look off of your face, I was released from my promise, so catch."

      As she spoke Akina lobbed a third energy ball at Murakumo, catching him off guard again. With what could have been a growl Murakumo lunged at Akina's striking at her head, only she wasn't where she had been seconds before. Next it was Akina who attacked aiming for the Mitamas upon his chest, only to be blocked at the last moment. Things continued in this manner for quite a while one attacking the other blocking. Sometimes Akina would get in a lucky shot with an energy ball, but for the most part they were evenly matched. As the first rays of dawn began touching the sandy shores of the island, weariness began showing in all the moves of both Murakumo and Akina. Just as the sun was rising about the eastern horizon Akina scored a hit with her sword, nicking Murakumo in the middle of the four mitamas on his chest. With a look of utter disbelief Murakumo stepped back and out of reach of Akina's sword, noticing almost too late the energy ball flying in his direction. With one last disbelieving look at Akina, Murakumo disappeared leaving Akina alone upon the sun-touched shore. Caring naught for what she might sit on, Akina wearily slid to the ground.

      She had done it; she had faced Murakumo and more than just held her own. Yet she felt nothing but bone deep weariness. She had survived the battle but she wondered if she could survive the war. The battle had drained her of the power she had been building up for years, not a good sign. With a sigh she slowly got to her feet feeling every sore muscle and piece of bruised skin. Reaching out she felt Katsuhiro's worry and felt a tad guilty. While she hadn't broken her promise to him she had certainly twisted it into the form of a pretzel to suit her needs. With a long sigh she prepared herself for what was to come and pooped herself into Kusanagi and Momiji's living room.


	7. Of Course It Depresses Her

**_Disclaimer – _**_I do not own any of the characters of Blue Seed, I only own _

_Akina, Kisho, Indaliai, Kameko, Katsuhiro and the animals. Everyone else is borrowed either from the series Blue Seed or from Japanese mythology. _

**_Note – _**_While I am writing this for fun and as a vacation from the other stuff_

_            I am working on in the so-called "real" world, I would greatly appreciate_

_            it if people would let me know how I am doing. Whether you like the_

_            Story or hate it I would love to know what you think. Keep in mind_

_            that suggestions are always welcome. Updates will for the most part be _

_            pretty slow as I am working around 2 advanced placement classes and _

some other big obligations, I will update as much as I am able…but updates more than likely going to be slow. Oh, and I am running out of chapter names so some might not have very good names.

Chapter 5 – Oh Course it depresses her 

The moment Akina appeared in Momiji and Kusanagi's living room she was swept up within Katsuhiro's arms, preventing her from falling, as she would have otherwise done. As soon as he had seen that she had no life endangering injuries Katsuhiro pulled away, grabbed her by the shoulders and proceed to shake her.

"You are insane Akina, he could have killed you! I thought you said you wouldn't go looking for trouble, but yet I find that you are fighting Murakumo."

"I didn't go looking for him! I went home, to my island, to warn the animals. Not that it would have mattered, Murakumo would have found me if I had entered the realms of chaos. Now would you mind not shaking me? It is hurting my head."

Realizing what he had been doing Katsuhiro stopped immediately and stared as Akina leaned weakly against him. Worried hi picked her up and placed her, lying down, upon the couch behind him.

"Akina what is wrong? Were you hurt and it just doesn't show?"

"I'm fine, just tired. I fought from sun set to sunrise, not an easy thing. Add on the amount of energy I expended in the form of balls of energy and I can't see how I made it here before collapsing. Yet after all that the bastard is still among the living. I only nicked him once, in the middle of the mitamas upon his chest, but still only once!"

"Damn it Akina! It doesn't matter that you only nicked him, it matters that you are still alive."

"He's right sister, you are alive and that is what really counts."

"What are you doing here Indaliai? You should be in the Heavens with Mother."

"Humph, why does it not surprise me that even exhausted and drained you still feel as if you know what is best for everyone. Mother mentioned what was going on and I thought you might need some help. I didn't know that Katsuhiro was back, though, I just knew that Mother had needed to defend something, one of her actions to the other gods."

"Not surprising, anything involving me seems to get someone in trouble. Just watch after tonight Kisho or someone else will find a way to lay the blame for Murakumo's reappearance upon my shoulders. I meant it though Indaliai you should not be here, Mother is going to need your help and it is going to get very dangerous to be here shortly."

"I know, I just wanted to make sure you were alright. sigh I want to help, but I don't know what I could do that would be of help here."

"Keep Kisho away from me, if I see him I'll kill him. Murakumo let a few thing slip as we fought. It seems that Kisho has had contact with Murakumo throughout the years that the Arigami have been asleep."

"I'll pass it on and if I see or hear anything I'll let you know. And Akina be careful if Murakumo and Kisho have been in contact it is not going to be as easy a fight as you think."

"dryly I realize that, I only spent all night fighting him, but I give you my word that I won't take him or the threat he poses lightly. Now get ye gone, before something happens and you get hurt or stuck here."

With a hugs for Akina and Katsuhiro and a blinding flash of light Indaliai was gone. 

"weary sigh Did anything happen here during the night?"

"Momiji and I were knocked unconscious by Murakumo's reappearance in this world. No Arigami appeared if that is what you mean. What is going on with you Akina?"

"weary voice Fighting Murakumo was exhausting. I'll be better off after some sleep."

Wiggling further into the couch Akina drifted to sleep warmed by a blanket and the many animals upon her and around her. Sighing Katsuhiro stood and with a last look at his wife, walked towards the kitchen to join the members of the TAC. As soon as he walked in they turned to him, unasked questions upon their faces. Warming his hands on a mug of tea Katsuhiro leaned against the counter and waited for the questions he knew were going to come. He had remained in the living room after regaining consciousness wondering and worrying about the confrontation between Akina and Murakumo. While he had faith in Akina's fighting abilities, she was a goddess after all; he worried that she would not be able to stand against Murakumo. Murakumo had been his brother and his murderer so Katsuhiro knew well what he could do. When Akina had appeared a flood of relief had filled him and he had wanted nothing more than to lock Akina in a room and make sure she never took such a risk again. At the same time, though he knew that he couldn't, after his death he had watched over Akina as best he could and had seen her separate herself from those around her and retreat to her Island. He had seen her grief and it had torn him to pieces watching her cry herself to sleep and then go about the business of the world with a cold and indifferent attitude. Now that he was back in the mortal world all he wanted was to take Akina someplace secluded where trouble such as Murakumo couldn't find or effect them and they could live their lives in peace. But he knew they both had a duty to fulfill before they would be granted their peace. Inwardly sighing Katsuhiro tugged his attention back to the faces around him and the mug of tea in his hands, taking a drink of the warm liquid he waited, but not for long.

"What had happened? Is Akina back?"

"nods She and Murakumo fought all night. From her account Murakumo is stronger due to a little help from her brother, Kisho. sigh The fight exhausted her though, and depressed her to a small extent. She hated the fact that they fought all night and all she did was nick him, that it was between the mitamas upon his chest didn't seem to matter to her."

"Nicking him between the mitamas on his chest depressed her?!"

"Kusanagi, she is the Goddess of Fighters, of course it depresses her. But if Kisho has aided Murakumo then Akina is rather lucky to be alive. Kisho hates Akina, though I have never understood why. From some of the things Akina has let slip no one in the heavens really likes her anymore, they haven't since it became known that she was the Goddess of Fighters. It wasn't until later that it was found out that Akina was also the Goddess of Animals and by then she had severed the majority of her ties to the heavens."

"So why is she helping us?"

"There are some ties she couldn't sever, the ties of family and promise. Susano-oh called upon both when he asked for her help, in a way he forced her hand."

"unhappy tone You mean she was forced to help us?!"

"sigh She wasn't forced or tricked into helping, she was just made to help you openly. She would have helped anyway just not openly. Before Murakumo killed me I bound her with a promise that she would not fight the Arigami unless the price of her not fighting would be her life. If Susano-oh had not brought her to see me she would have done everything she could to entice Murakumo into attacking her so that she would have to fight back. But Susano-oh brought her to me and I released her from her promise only to be given back my life by her mother."

"So why would you chose to help us when Murakumo killed you once already? Aren't you afraid that he will kill you again?"

"No soft sigh I am more worried that Murakumo will force Akina into a position where she has to choose between my life and hers and I'm afraid that I know what her choice will be, her life for mine."

Silence filled the kitchen as the members of the TAC contemplated what Katsuhiro said, and thought about those they cared about and what they would so at the loss of someone that close. As each was lost in their thoughts animals began walking in to sit in front of Katsuhiro.

"_Katsuhiro, husband of the Goddess Akina, a moment please._"

Startled Katsuhiro looked up to see a regal white tiger standing before him, surrounded by the rest of the animals from Akina's island.

"_I am Hoshi and I speak for the Island's animals as well as my mate Toyo. We wish to be of help against Murakumo and his Arigami followers. We also wish to insure the heath of our goddess. You are her husband and we would trust her in your care if you had not already lost to Murakumo once. We will help with the task of protecting the Princess Kushinada as well. But be fore warned if anyone threatens the well being of the goddess, questions will not be asked first._"

Without waiting for an answer Hoshi left the kitchen, the other animals following behind.


	8. Dreaming

**_Disclaimer – _**_I do not own any of the characters of Blue Seed, I only own _

_Akina, Kisho, Indaliai, Kameko, Katsuhiro and the animals. Everyone else is borrowed either from the series Blue Seed or from Japanese mythology. _

**Note – **Here is a short update, sorry it isn't more but I'm currently on 2 

      Allergy medications and having problems staying awake, also graduation

      Is in 9 days so I have to get ready for that. I would love to hear for

      Everyone who reads this whether they like it or not, all feedback is

      Welcome as it makes me a better writer, so submit a review or email

      Me at web_chick_18@hotmail.com

Chapter 6 – Flashback

"Kisho wait up, I'll come with you."

"You can't, only those with true power my step across the threshold."

"But…"

"Besides the moment you step inside all you secrets would be made known. Do you want Father to know about you little training sessions?"

"No…but I want to spend time with you Kisho, you're my brother and my friend and we never do anything together anymore."

"That was fine before Akina, we were children and children cannot have their friends held against them. Now however your intelligence is so much lower than mine, it isn't worth my time or effort to try and associate with a being so much lower than myself."

"What is going on with you Kisho? You never used to be like this."

"I grew up Akina and only now can I clearly see how different we are."

"That shouldn't matter Kisho, we're family and family should always be close."

"You don't deserve to be related to me Akina. Besides you are only my sister, I have far more important "family" members to spend my time with."

"You claim to have grown up Kisho, but I think your mind has reverted to a more child like state. Have fun in the Council Hall brother and enjoy the feelings your "family" brings you."

"And just where will you be Akina? Playing make believe with a sword? How could you even think of becoming a warrior? A woman's place is in the home raising her husband's heirs."

"What I can dream I can be and if there is the possibility I will make it a reality. I may be different but I at least still have my soul. You lost yours a long time ago so that you might know all the answers. I realize when a price has become to high, you obviously do not."

"Bold words from a wench of no true power."

"This "wench" is your sister and has power and ability yet unknown. Study your books Kisho, learn them well, but remember well some things have been "forgotten" or "lost" for reasons you might not be able to see."


	9. Remembering

_Author's Note – Here is the next chapter, sorry about it taking me so long to_

_      Update this story; inspiration for this one has been a bit slow. _

_      I'd love all the feedback I can get so either submit a review or email_

_      Me at web_chick_18@hotmail.com Oh and at the moment when I say_

_      Earth I just mean Japan._

Chapter 7 – Remembering 

      Akina woke bathed in sweat, she hadn't thought of that day in almost a hundred years. The dream was part of her memories of her final day in the Heavens. After their little chat Kisho had immediately gone to the council and informed them of her activities. She wouldn't have known if she hadn't over heard the biggest gossip in the heavens, in fact she was the goddess of gossip, telling everyone within shouting distance only hours later. The news, or rather gossip, spread like wild fire through the Heaves and by day's end Akina was getting disapproving looks everywhere she turned. By that point her temper was burning hotter than any earthly flame. During those last few hours of the day Akina seriously considered killing Kisho and the only thing that prevented his death was that he was her brother. Instead she left the Heavens vowing never to return of her own free will. She had spent her first few years on Earth wandering and learning. That she mused was how she had come into contact with Katsuhiro.

      She had been wandering, not caring where she was going and she had tripped over his sleeping form as he lay by a bubbling brook. The moment she had looked into his eyes she was lost in their chocolate brown depths. She tried to apologize but had difficultly due to her fascination with his eyes. Katsuhiro had understood the meaning underneath all her mumbling and had just smiled. Together they had wandered the Earth becoming friends and learning all they was to be taught. His kindness opened up a new world for Akina, so used to be looked upon with disapproval from her family, and she had explored it with unabashed glee, always with Katsuhiro. Over time the attraction that had sparked to life between them that first day had, over time, grown and evolved to something deeper. They had grown to love each other deeply and had after almost two hundred years of wandering, decided to legitimize their marriage and start a family of their own. 

      The memories of those happy times inspired prangs of joy and rage through Akina. Joy at all the good times and happiness and a deep black rage at Murakumo and her brother for taking them away. 

      Close to a hundred years after they were legitimately married their family grew from two to three. Nami was the light of Akina and Katsuhiro's life. Watching her grow was the biggest joy in Akina's existence. Most of the Arigami loved their king's daughter as much as her parents and they would often watch her allowing Akina and Katsuhiro chances to be alone while they introduced their future Queen to her kingdom.

      All that changed just after Nami's sixth birthday. The day had started beautifully, with games and laughter. But had ended far too soon. One minuet Nami was laughing and playing with her mother and the next she was gasping for breath. She had died moments later in Akina's arms as her murdering Uncle stood only feet away laughing. 

      Nami's last breath had fed the sparks of rage Kisho had created all those years ago in the Heavens, creating a blinding, all consuming rage that no words could describe. Seconds after laying Nami's still from on the ground Akina was after Murakumo. Only divine intervention, in the form of Kisho saved Murakumo that day. As it was Kisho nearly died for appearing, a lucky shot from Murakumo was all that stood between him and a highly permanent death. The two left Akina's unconscious from next to her daughter's still one. Katsuhiro found them like that only moments after Nami's death, having felt the rage of the Arigami and the death of their Princess. 

      After Nami's death their relationship, Akina mused, had been more than a little strained as Akina rightly or wrongly bore the blame for their daughter's death. Katsuhiro had never quite believed her about Murakumo's part in Nami's death. And then he had died by his brother's hand.

      Rolling over Akina couldn't hide the love in her eyes as she looked down and found Katsuhiro asleep beside the couch. His death had nearly been her undoing; her was her strength of heart, her reason to keep on living and fighting. After his death she had lived for revenge and now that revenge was within her grasp Akina couldn't help but hesitate and wonder if she truly had the right. Thought of revenge had kept her alive but they were far less appealing with her husband by her side.

      Grabbing the blanket covering her Akina slipped to the floor and into the warmth of her husband's arms. His warmth and love keeping old demons and doubts away as she slept, restoring her great strength for the battles yet to come. 


End file.
